Focused Shapeshifting
by Fangs of Lightning
Summary: Not much of a plot to it, just something I wanted to try out. Really short. Couple is SilverxFancharacter.


Disclaimer: I do not own Silver the hedgehog.

Focused Shapeshifting

A soft turquoise glow pinned the blue hedgehog on the bed, arms and legs spread. His lover was over him, love and lust both shining in his eyes. Now was the time; it was past the point of backing out. Warm and wet, Silver's tongue slid over the left nipple. A low sigh came from above his head, bringing a smirk to his lips. Licking soon had it hard and erect, the other soon following. White fur intentionally rubbed against the pinned hedgehog's hard arousal as Silver's warm tongue moved down the slightly tanned torso beneath it. A trail of saliva was left, quickly cooling on his skin. Silver drew back and looked looked at the sight before him. It was the most beautiful image he had ever seen. A light blush was over his cheeks, sweat dampening his skin and fur. Half-lidded purple eyes looked at him, love and trust shining bright. Small fangs were visible as he parted his lips to say something... A gasp came instead as Silver's tongue ran up the underside of his arousal. Arm and leg muscles tensed, unable to do anything farther. Silver licked across the tip, making sure that some saliva trailed down the side.

"Silver..." Shadic's whinning didn't get him anywhere.

The ivory hedgehog hesitantly put his lips around it, engulfing the head in his moist mouth. Shadic's body trembled as Silver moved down, taking more in his mouth. Both licking and sucking was harder than he expected, but Shadic didn't seem to mind his poor skills. The blue hedgehog was panting, whimpering when his lover pulled back. Begging purple eyes met gold as Silver sat back and looked at him. Everything was flushed, arousal already leaking pre. A smirk came to the psychic hedgehog's muzzle as he remembered his earlier curiosity.

"How easy is it for you to use your shapeshifting?" An answer didn't get come for a few minutes. Shadic was calming down, moving from the edge of release now that Silver had stopped.

"Pretty easy. Why?" Rather than answering, Silver lifted Shadic's hips closer to his lap. Worry instantly filled Shadic's eyes. Placing a hand on his chest, Silver shushed him before he had even said anything.

"Trust me."

Shadic nodded. Moments later, his eyes widened as Silver rubbed the tip of his dick against the soft sensitive flesh between his legs. Realization hit him as energy built due to Silver's insistance. The flesh caved and parted when Silver pushed forward. Small tears came to Shadic's eyes at the feeling. Lips parted and a low moan came from both lovers. Feeling the slick, trembling flesh around his erection increased Silver's need as he pressed into Shadic. The flesh splitting and reforming around him was as wonderful as Silver thought it would be. For Shadic, the sensation of being pried open in such a manner was building his pleasure at an alarming rate. If Silver didn't hurry up... Shadic cried out, entire body trembling as his relase was lost in Silver's white fur. Purple eyes were wide as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. A groan pulled itself from Silver's throat as the still-forming walls tightened around his length. Silver looked down out of habit, smiling at the sight of Shadic's juices trickling down what wasn't already inside his body. Pushing forward, he was rewarded with another gasp and Shadic's body flinching. The ivory hedgehog wasn't sure how much more of it he could withstand. Everything became too much when he buried himself completed inside the tight, morphing heat of his lover. Before he could do anything more, he shot his own release into Shadic.

"Dammit," he groaned. "I wanted to... last longer than that."

Turquoise wisps released Shadic as Silver fell forward, forehead coming to rest on Shadic's sweaty chest. The both of them fell onto the bed without Silver's power to hold them up.

"You did fine." Shadic lifted one of his hands as he spoke, letting fall onto the back of Silver's head. It stayed there as Silver moved and placed a kiss on Shadic's lips. When the two parted, they smiled at one another. Silver pressed against Shadic, cuddling the other into his arms. They could clean up after some rest.


End file.
